The present disclosure relates to a computer readable recording medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
In portable terminals, there are portable terminals having a function called ‘sharing function’. The sharing function is a function of providing data processed in one application to another application, and making the anther application process the data. For example, in a case where image data is obtained by imaging of a digital camera built in a portable terminal, and a JPEG file is generated from the image data by a camera application, for example, the JPEG file can be provided to an e-mail application by the sharing function such that the JPEG file can be transmitted as an attachment of an e-mail. As described above, according to the sharing function, it is possible to make a plurality of applications cooperate with one another such that a wide variety of processes can be performed in the portable terminal. Further, the application that is capable of processing JPEG files is not limited to the e-mail application. There may be a plurality of kinds of applications that is capable of processing JPEG files. For example, a technology for activating different JPEG applications according to folders including JPEG files stored therein is known.